Moves Like Jabba
This segment is a crossover of "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 and Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars. This segment is from the episode [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']]. Plot One of Jabba's guards explains how he got his job... in song. References *Mac *PC Characters MAIN CHARACTERS *Lando Calrissian *Jabba's Guard *Jabba the Hutt *Rancor OTHER CHARACTERS *Bib Fortuna (translater) *Salacious Crumb (jester) *Boba Fett (bounty hunter) *Max Rebo (keyboardist) *Oola (slave girl) *Sy Snootles (band member) *Droopy McCool (band member) *EV-9D9 (torture droid) Transcript (Scene begins at Jabba the Hutt's Palace in Tatooine.) Lando Calrissian: Hel-''lo?'' Anybody home? A robot eye let me in! Guard: GRRRRRRR! (Sticks out axe and snorts.) Lando Calrissian: Peh! This little piggy needs to take a bath! Guard: Very funny. Where do you think you're going? Lando Calrissian: Uh, I wanted to see if Jabba was hiring. Guard: HA! Good luck! Lando Calrissian: How hard could it be? I mean, you got hired! How did you get this job? Guard: You got a few minutes? (Title Card: Moves Like Jabba) Guard: (Singing) I came from the stars, and made a right I met Owen Lars, who said he might Know of a way, for me to get paid Guarding an entryway I took my resume card, that same night I added "Sail Barge", to the top right Got off my butt, hoping I'd make the cut When I met the large hutt, but what sold it was this I stuck out my tounge and rolled it, I wiggled my tail and showed That I've got the moves like Jabba, I like to move like Jabba, I want to moooooooove like Jabba I can't work a Mac or PC, He's got other guards like me, But I can move like Jabba, I like to move like Jabba, I want to moooooooove... So if you need a job, and speak Rancor Just practice your turns, on the dance floor Get some translating skills,make a few jedi kills Cause the spot will get filled, unless you do it like this'' Just stick out your tongue and roll it, Just wiggle your tail and show You've got the moves like Jabba, Show you can move like Jabba, You want to mo-oooooove like Jabba Just hang up your bounty frozen, And munch on a frog or toad, Then you can move like Jabba, Yes, you can move like Jabba, You'll get to moooooooove like Jabba Just stick out your tongue and roll it, Then wiggle your tail and show That you've got the moves like Jabba, I like to move like Jabba, You got to moooooooove like Jabba (Speaking) But sadly, there are no positions open at the moment. (Gets eaten by Rancor) AAAAH! AAAAH! '''Lando Calrissian: So, when do I start? (Segment ends.) Song Comparison Trivia *Antagonist: Rancor *This is the third segment that hasn't shown its title card. The first was [[Flammable|'Flammable']], and the second was [[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']], but there was the name "Jabba" in pink cursive writing. *Billy Dee Williams reprises his role of Lando Calrissian from ''Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back''. *This is the second sketch to have a guest star, The first was Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy. Category:Music Segment Category:Music Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Movie Parodies